Define Love, Diary
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: "I will never understand the compulsive need to adress diary/journal in such a respectful manner as if it is a real person and will read the following entry and answer life's confusing questions" Blaine turns to his notebook for some guidance. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing 'cept the idea :D**

**xx Happy Reading**

Dear Diary

I will never understand the compulsive need to address a diary/journal in such a respectful manner as if it is a real person and will read the following entry and answer life's confusing questions. So hereafter I will never address this notebook in such a stereotypical and utterly obtuse manner.

So anyway. Back to what I was about to say.

I have never kept a diary before in my life and I am not about to start. This is just a way for me to get my (confused) feelings sorted out because I feel like my head is about to explode.

And this isn't a diary because -

1) This will not be a continuous thing

2) I am burning it straight after

3) David will mock me out of existence if he knew I ever even wrote the word diary let alone kept one

Back to my problem.

You see diary… love is love right? That is what my parents always drilled into my head. I wonder if they suspected that I was gay when I was younger. They certainly seemed surprised enough when I told them…

But my problem is _defining _love. Because I love a lot of things

Things Blaine Anderson loves 

1) Music

2) Singing

3) Dancing

4) Acting

5) Twilight (another reason I have to burn this)

6) Katy Perry

7) How I Met Your Mother

8) Football

9) Reading

10) Coffee

You see diary I love all these things. But I am not **IN LOVE** with any of them.

And there are lots of different ways to love things. I love Singing in a different way I love my parents. And certainly in a different way I loved Jeremiah

That's the other thing Diary. What's the difference between Love and Infatuation? And how do we define the difference?

Because Jeremiah was sweet and kind and he was cute. I thought I loved him. But then he crushed my heart so every time I think of him I just feel humiliated.

If I loved him would I be so ready to give up on him? Because all I want to do is forget Jeremiah

And now we reach my main point, Diary.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

Kurt is my best friend, Diary. And he admires me, and I've been there a lot for him and helped him lots too. And I really care about him… a lot.

When I first saw him I thought he was adorable, like a lost puppy, sort of. Pretending he was a new student when he was so clearly a spy. Adorable. And his face when he watched us perform… adorable – er.

And when we talked afterwards he was so scared. I just wanted to help him. Guide him. And then when he told me about Karofsky and all the hateful things he and the other people did to him I was angry. I wanted to protect him.

But that isn't so unnatural is it Diary?

I want to protect all my friends, and my family too. If this was happening to any of them I'd feel the same way.

And with Kurt things were good. We hung out a lot and he became much less scared and tense and I really got to know him. We had fun. It was nice being around someone gay for a change (as much as I love my friends sometimes they don't really understand…)

And sure I might have held his hand. And flirted a little too... But friends can do that too right? Its not like anything was going to happen. Not with all his bad experiences. Plus I was in love with Jeremiah. Right…?

But then after being totally humiliated and rejected by Jeremiah, Kurt told me he loved me and thought I reciprocated. And I told him all I knew. That I cared about him. I didn't define how… I didn't know then and I sure don't know now.

And then last week trouble began.

It all began at a party Kurt invited me to which was awesome. But I kissed a girl. And it felt good. So I began to question whether or not I was bisexual.

I knew I liked boys. But what if I liked girls too? Was that wrong?

So when I accepted the date with Rachel… Kurt didn't take it well. We sort of had a fight and haven't spoken much since. But I know now after kissing Rachel (whilst sober) that I certainly was just plain gay.

But what do I do about Kurt. What if he just says I told you so? I think it might have hurt him a bit, me accepting a date with someone else after he told me he liked me.

But how could I date Kurt when I don't even know if I am in love with him or not. It wouldn't be fair would it? WOULD IT?

Your faithful confider,

_Blaine Anderson_

111

Dear Blaine,

First of all – your intro makes you sound like a pretentious douche bag.

Secondly - you make too many lists.

Thirdly - you crossed the line, mate. So much for "as if it is a real person and will read the following entry and answer life's confusing questions". You were asking your diary about LOVE? That seems like a life question to me.

Fourthly - Jeremiah = infatuation

Fifthly – You totally led Kurt on

Sixthly – of course Kurt is upset. He LOVES you. You may still be confused but Kurt's figured it out. And love for him is you. So yeah you accepted a date with one of his best friends who happens to be a girl (which freaks him out because he's been in love with straight guys before and he doesn't want the same thing to happen with you). That might hurt just a little bit.

Seventhly – you think Kurt's adorable and want to protect him. Signs point to love or at least have some sort of romantic feelings for

Eighthly and thankfully lastly – Yeah, David's totally going to pay you out for this

Yours sincerely...

Your Diary ;)

Ps. Your a twi-hard? Aww Kurt's totally going to love when I tell him all about this... MWAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or any of its characters **

Dear Diary,

You wrote back some reasonable points diary. Although I believe the pretentious douche bag comment was a little unreasonable and highly ill mannered considering I set aside all my beliefs on the steryotypical address to a diary for the sake of well manners, and I addressed you as I would any thing with a live heart and a brain (and Diary as you have neither I do believe that this was an incredibly kind and generous thing to do).

But despite your ill manners you brought up some reasonable points for which I must thank you. But others I am still a little confused about…

I think lots of things are adorable. But I don't love them

_Things that Blaine Anderson thinks are adorable_

_1. Kittens_

_2. Puppies_

_3. Little Children_

_4. Kurt Hummel_

_5. Teddy Bears_

And I'm not in love with any of these things! Except maybe number 4… but that's what we're discussing now, Diary!

Also I want to protect a lot of things, but why does that mean I love them?

_Things Blaine Anderson wants to protect_

_ Family_

_ Friends_

_ Environment_

And I am not in love with any of them! 

But anyway, I realize now that I might have led Kurt on. I mean, I never held David or Wes' hands…

But I held his for as much myself as him. I _liked _holding his hand. Is that weird?

And I understand why Kurt was hurt when I went on a date with Rachel. We're back at school tomorrow so I'll talk to him then. I have to apologise to him… I think the whole argument just got way out of hand.

I have heaps of homework to do now diary so I am afraid that this is goodbye for now. But PLEASE WRITE BACK!

Your faithful confider,

Blaine Anderson

PS. I am no longer ashamed of being a twi-hard. Kurt suggested we watch Twilight the other night so now I am comforted by the fact that I am no longer the only one who still likes R-Patz.

B.A

111

Blaine,

Dude did you listen to anything I said? Because again with the pretentious douche bag opening! WTH? I don't care if I hurt your feelings buddy. I'm not you're mother – I'm your diary and I keep it real and tell it like it is.

Oh and again with the lists? Really?

And may I just quote for a second

"Things Blaine Anderson thinks are adorable : 1)Kittens 2)Puppies 3)LITTLE CHILDREN" Blaine you pedophile! I have half a mind to go call the cops now! Except I have no mind… I am a diary…

Anyway, its not just the protecting and adorable thing that makes me think (KNOW) you are in love with Kurt (or at least have some sort of romantic feelings for). It's the way you smile whenever someone says his name, the way you ditched school to drive two hours away to help this kid that you met just the day before, the way you gave him your school photo which you only ever let your mother see, the way you sang Teenage Dream to him, the way you hold his hand all the time and make excuses just to have some sort of contact with him, the way you were _so hurt _when Kurt didn't understand that you were struggling last week with your sexuality because you counted so much on him understanding and wanted him so much to reassure you and help you through things.

I may have no brain but I'm pretty freaking smart.

And don't wait to tomorrow **SEND HIM A TEXT AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS**. He probably feels bad too and wants to resolve things. Don't wait till its too late.

Yours truly,

Your Diary

PS. Don't try and hold Wes or David's hands to test whether or not it's the same thing. They both have hot girlfriends who get jealous easy. And they might punch you… (Wes and David that is… not the hot girlfriends)

PPS. Kurt was mocking you when he suggested we watch Twilight. And NO ONE likes Robert Patterson anymore.

PPPS. You still call him R-Patz? LOL

Y.D.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its only really a short chapter and probably not as good as the other two... but meh. Here it is XD**

**Happy Reading **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its supermegafoxyawesomehot characters XD**

Dearest Diary,

Again you bring up some valid points. But whilst my opening paragraph to you may sound pretentious I think it is overly rude of you to express your sentiments in such a manner when I have been nothing but courteous to you. And the pedophile comment? Unnecessary! Everyone thinks small children are cute!

But I will excuse your ill manners once more, as again, you bring up some good points.

But before I address them I need to tell you something incredibly ground breaking important!

So I followed your advice and texted Kurt right away and we met up for coffee that night. And we talked about what happened and we both apologized. To be honest diary, it wasn't till then that I really realized how much I missed him.

And after we apologized Kurt said he missed me and asked if we could go back to being friends.

Friends, Diary FRIENDS.

Does this mean he doesn't care for me at all anymore?

And sure the other signs point to yes. I don't have the patience to make anymore lists. But… I've never been in love before diary! What if it isn't love and I tell Kurt I love him and he actually loves me and then one day I find out that it wasn't love at all.

Please write back soon,

Your Faithful and Ever grateful Confider

Blaine Anderson

PS. Kurt was totally not mocking me :P Everyone is secretly a Twihard

111

Dear Pretentious Douche Bag

I really don't think I need to say it again… but dude. Even in your diary you sound dapper.

And sure I think little kids are cute. But saying it out loud is just… weird.

Anyway, doesn't this moaning about Kurt tell you something? YOU LOVE HIM IDIOT. And even if you aren't _in love _with him, what does it matter? Who says we have to define love to be in a relationship with somebody?

Right now, Kurt thinks you don't want anything more than friendship. He wasn't exactly about to say "Hey Blaine, why don't we go back to me hopelessly pining over you while you are completely oblivious to my feelings?" Of course he still cares for you. He just doesn't think you need to hear it again – he probably thinks it makes you feel uncomfortable.

But you clearly want more than friendship. And I think you should give it a chance Blaine. And if you figure out what love is on the way… then bonus.

Just explain to Kurt that you are confused but want to give the relationship a try anyways. He'll understand. Besides, what do you have to lose?

Your Truly Awesome,

Diary

**PS. NO ONE IS A TWI HARD ANYMORE BLAINE – GET OVER IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you likey :):) Thanks for all the ahmazing reviews and story alerts/fav etc. (showers you in hug coupons)**

**Lets see if anyone gets the HP reference. Its Blainetadly (see what i did there) obvious**

**Wow, looking back on that last sentence I see how truly sad I am :P **

**Happy Reading XD **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or any of its characters **

Dear Diary,

Courage.

That was the one thing I always tried to tell Kurt about. But how could I preach about it when I had none of my own?

I was up all night thinking about it - I even came up with a Pros and Cons list!

_Blaine Anderson's Pros and Cons list of telling Kurt I like him (a lot)_

_CONS _

_1. What if he's over me_

_2. What if he thinks I'm playing a joke in him_

_3. What if he thinks I'm using him to get to New Directions? (As a spy)_

_4. What if it ends badly? Will we lose our friendship_

_5. If he says no it'll make things awkward_

_6. Don't need any distractions from studying_

_7. Don't need any dristractions from Regionals_

_8. If he says no David will mock me out of existence_

_9. What if he wants to make it hurt like I hurt him and he sings a song to somebody at Macy's? _

_10. What if he was only joking when he said he loved me!_

_Pros_

_1. I really want to_

And I came to only once conclusion

I had to tell him!

I decided that I had to tell him straight away so I waited in the parking lot for him to arrive for school. And when his car pulled up my heart nearly leaped out of my throat.

But as I watched him get out of the car I saw something was wrong.

He quickly spotted me and ran over, his face even paler than usual

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"I have something to tell you" His voice was so shaky it nearly broke my heart diary

So I said "You can tell me anything Kurt" And he said the last thing I was expecting

"I killed Pavorotti"

**OMGWTF?**

And I'm sure my face conveyed that exact thought because Kurt's eyes welled up. He fell forward into my arms and cried

"What am I going to do, Blaine? I KILLED PAVOROTTI"

And even in my state of shock I couldn't help but notice the feel of Kurt in my arms… I didn't want to let go.

But I did. And I told him that he had to tell Wes.

And that afternoon before Warblers practice we (I went with him) pulled Wes aside and Kurt told Wes what had happened. And Wes was calm and nodded and told him that it was alright.

But some stupid freshman overheard. And he told all the other Warblers.

And Diary… there was a riot.

I'm not going to go into too much detail. But it ended with a vote.

And Kurt was kicked out of the Warblers.

We just got back from Warblers practice now and Diary… I don't know what to do. Please Help.

Blaine Anderson

PS. I asked my mother and she said people back home totally still have Team Edward shirts. Just sayin.

B.A

1111

Dear Blaine,

Oh Blainey Boy what are we going to do with you?

How did Kurt manage to kill Pavarotti may I ask? Practicing his Sectumsempra spell again?

Well I think its obvious what you have to do now Blaine… look inside yourself and find… seek and you will find all the answers to your problems…

Sorry, voodoo gypsy moment there.

Blaine, I really think its for the best. Kurt really wasn't a Warbler. His heart was never in it. He didn't get the traditions, he didn't like wearing a uniform and being in the background all the time. It really just wasn't for him. Surely even you see that someone like Kurt will always need to stand out and be noticed.

So go help your future lover boy. And tell him soon because I'm getting tired of reading all these angsty entries.

From your totally awesome

Diary

Oh I almost forgot PS.

BLAINE _HOW LONG_ WILL IT TAKE TO GET INTO YOUR BRAIN? I GET THAT ITS PROBABLY MALFUNCTIONING, WHAT WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH HAIR GEL AND THE FACT THAT YOUR BRAIN IS FILLED UP WITH HORMONES AND CHEMICALS THAT SCREAM **I LOVE KURT** BUT NO ONE AND I MEAN **NO ONE** WATCHES TWILIGHT ANYMORE MUCH LESS IS A TEAM EDWARD FAN. I'LL ADMIT THERE WERE QUITE A FEW PEOPLE WATCHED IT ONCE WHEN IT FIRST CAME OUT AND THOUGHT IT WAS _OK_ BUT THIS **CRAZY OBSESSION** THING YOU HAVE HAS GOT TO STOP. DO YOU REALLY THINK KURT WILL EVEN WANT TO DATE A TWIHARD? **NO!** AND NO ONE IS TEAM EDWARD ANYMORE (HAVE YOU FREAKING SEEN TAYLOR LAUNTER'S ABS?)! SO GET OVER IT BLAINE! _GET OVER IT!_

Y.D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmmmm Its been a long time (for me) since I've updated, but I'll let Blaine apologize for that one ;) **

**Hope you all like it :):) **

**HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its totally awesome characters XD**

Dear Diary,

Diary, I apologize for not writing for a while, I've been tied down with school and stuff. Yeah lame excuse I know. The truth is there's an idea in the back of my mind that's been there ever since I found out Kurt killed Pavarotti (not via any magical spells, but by starvation – unintentional starvation, diary – he asked Finn to watch him for the weekend but Finn forgot to feed him, so technically it isn't even Kurt's fault) and I've given it extra thought ever since your last reply.

You said Diary that Kurt doesn't belong in the Warblers, that he needs to shine and not blend in. Well, I probably (probably) couldn't agree more. And its not just the Warblers that are the problem.

Its… well, Dalton.

I think that it's (undeniably) a fantastic school. But Kurt hasn't been adjusting. At all. I knew that all along… I thought he'd get over it (like I did), but he didn't. And now I realize that there is only one school for Kurt…

And that's McKinley.

Of course, he can't go back there. But at the same time he can't stay here…

What am I going to do Diary?

And then there's the whole being in love/liking/caring about Kurt dilemma. I can't discuss my feelings with him now. I adopted the role of mentor and now I need to really fill it. But I need some help.

Please Help

Your Faithful Confider,

Blaine Anderson

PS. That last PS hurt Diary. There was no need to yell. I understand that you are unaware of the current society trends – and that's fine. But there's no need to take your jealousy out on me just because I happen to be aware. You just simply don't recognize teen culture phenomena's when you see them. And that's cool – not everyone can be this gifted.

B.A.

111

Bro, how can you even call yourself that? It's been like a week since you last wrote. Doesn't seem very faithful to me… just sayin.

And yeah, that story about "Finn" killing Pavarotti… are you sure that's the real one. Because in the one I heard Kurt was practicing for Charms class, whilst leaving Pav out of his cage. But anyway it's Kurt's fault anyway – as if Finn would remember to feed a bird?

Yeah I agree, about Dalton not being the place for Kurt. And I agree that the best place for Kurt to be is McKinley. Its where he shined brightest and where his best friends are (sorry dude, but they're like family).

Are you sure that there's absolutely NO WAY for Kurt to go back? NO WAY at all that he could be protected.

Just think about it.

From Your actually faithful respondent

Diary

PS. I totally wasn't yelling

PPS. It may be a teen culture phenomena but that doesn't hide the fact that it is totally STUPID

PPPS. I am way more aware of teen culture and society trends than you

PPPPS. I am so not jealous

Y.D


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

First of all, I am so faithful to you! I write whenever I can, I take you with me everywhere so Wes and David won't find you and post you all over the school. And I never rip your pages out.

But no offence, I have way more pressing issues to talk about.

You said to make sure that there was absolutely NO WAY that Kurt could go back to McKinley right? Well I was up all night making sure when I realized that…

He could go back.

There was no way anyone in the Glee Club was going to let Karofsky get to him. They'd all have his back. And so would Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schuester. And if Karofsky DID lay a hand on Kurt again (which, you know, wouldn't ever happen because everyone will be watching him) he'd be expelled.

But Kurt wouldn't go back. He doesn't feel safe there.

If and Diary, I only mean IF he could feel safe there, there is no doubt in my mind that he'd be back before Monday.

But how Diary? How can we make him feel safe there. Dalton's like a cage… like a suit of armor. He's 100 percent safe here. But he can't live like that. Its getting him out of the cage, back into the real world, where things aren't so safe. That's the hard part.

I know he'll be fine… but how can I convince Kurt that?

Please help

Your ever FAITHFUL confider

Blaine Anderson

PS. Kurt is a twi hard. Not a potterhead. Get over it diary.

PPS. You can't deny it any longer diary. You are totally jealous.

B.A.

111

Dear the pretentious dapper twi hard that we all call by the name of Blaine,

You are so unfaithful :P Its been like a week since you've written. And you didn't even apologise! Unfaithful… (haha you're a Rhianna song!)

Dude what was with the lame metaphor about Dalton being a cage and Kurt being a bird or something… it didn't even really make sense. I hope you didn't use that on Kurt…

But if it means what I think it does than I agree with you… mostly. But there's just one more thing that you need to get through your gel clogged brain.

How do I put this?

There is a way that you, ONLY YOU can make Kurt feel safe at McKinley. Thing about that Blainey Boy ONLY YOU. Think about it…

Anyway until you figure that out (and considering how slow you are at updating your diary this should take a while…)

Your Devoted Servant (or Notebook, at least…)

Your Diary

PS. Um, have you seen Kurt's Harry Potter Bed Spread?

PPS. Not. Jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed and read and favourtied and story alerted – *showers you in various forms of thanks* ILY all!**

**Disclaimer: No *sigh* I do not own Blainey boi, or Kurtie or any of the other beautiful character of Glee. Nor do I own Harry Potter Sheets. I freaking wish!**

To my dearest nonpareil diary,

I figured it out! I FIGURED IT OUT! HOW I CAN MAKE KURT FEEL SAFE

But I don't know if I can do it, Diary…

You mena that I should transfer to McKinley to help him feel protected.

But can I do it? Can I really leave Dalton? Leave behind Wes and David, and the Warblers. I love Dalton. I don't want to leave.

But has Dalton become my cage too?

I love it dearly… but its changed me. And with Kurt… I feel like I can be myself. I can do anything. But at Dalton I wear a uniform and blend in… but I've always liked that. Its made me feel secure.

But is that a bad thing? Have I become TOO secure, too afraid to step outside my comfort zone?

Maybe transferring to McKinley with Kurt is a good thing. We'll both be safe there, and everyone (including eachother) will be looking out for us. I'll join New Directions and still get to enjoy singing. I'll still keep contact with Wes and David…

But as awesome as that all sounds…

I don't want to leave. My life is here. At Dalton. How can I leave?

Diary… please help

Your's in confidence

Blaine Anderson

PS. HOW HAVE YOU SEEN KURT'S BEDSPREAD? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HIS ROOM? **ON HIS BED?**

PPS. So jealous :P

111

Dear DapperBoii

Finally – you figured it out! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

OMG again with the cage metaphor? Dude I told you that was lame.

Besides… Dalton isn't your cage mate. YOU'RE you're cage. You were too afraid that people would judge you for liking fancy clothes and girly music etc. that you stopped liking those things so people would like you. Everything about you is likeable. You're non judgemental, friendly, dapper, perfect. You never seem to make mistakes. But when you're around Kurt, its okay not to be perfect. You can like Patti LuPone and Idina Mentzel and sing Popular at the top of your lungs around him because he won't judge you for it. And do you know why Dalton isn't good for him? Because being around people like you at Dalton is making him convert into one of them.

Is that making any sense? I don't know…

What I think is that Kurt needs to get back to McKinley, back where its good to be an individual. If he stays at Dalton with people like you (no offense) than he's going to go down the same path you did and turn into a new person.

And you should go to McKinley too. It'll be good for you. You can be an individual there. You might get bullied for it but you shouldn't care what they say. They will try and bring you down but it doesn't matter what they say.

Besides, I don't think you will be dealing with Karofsky for much longer. If what I hear is correct than he should be coming out soon enough, once he sees you and Kurt and how happy you are, he will want the same thing. He might bully you at first but you know if he lays a hand on anyone again that he'll be expelled.

Why hesitate, Blaine? You will always have Wes and David. The Warbler's won't forget you Blaine. You did well with them, but its time to move on. You'll still hold onto their friendship.

There's nothing to lose Blaine. Go for it.

Your dearest nonpareil (yeah I totally 'd that – yes I am pretty nonpareil aren't I!)

Diary

PS. Blaine, you said it yourself. You take me everywhere._ EVERYWHERE._

PPS. SO FREAKING NOT JEALOUS

Y.D.N.D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just firstly thanks for all the response, I love it! Secondly, almost every review says "David and Wes are hilarious" or something of that kind. I'm not saying it isn't them, but don't rule out other possibilities ;) maybe I haven't even decided who it is yet...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee or its amazing characters... maybe one day... :(**

Dearest Diary of mine,

No offence, but saying "_boii_" and "_dapper_" in the same address doesn't mesh well.

But anyway…

I am only writing a quick entry tonight diary, to inform you of my decision.

I am officially leaving Dalton.

I called my parents and settled it all with them. My mother wasn't too keen on the idea. She doesn't want me to go back to getting bullied. But my father understood. He told me that whatever I needed to do he'd support me one hundred percent.

I'm so glad he understood. I knew I couldn't go without his understanding.

Yes, diary, I understand what you meant. Dalton may have changed me, but being with Kurt… I think I can really be myself again. And I'm glad for it.

But now I realize I have to tell Kurt.

Everything.

Including that I'm in love with him.

What if he says no, Diary? What if he doesn't want to go back to McKinley at all? What if he does but he doesn't feel that way about me anymore?

What do I say to him? I was thinking about it all day and I came up with the following list…

How To Tell Kurt How I Feel 

OPTION 1) "Kurt… for a long time now, I've been harboring some feelings… feelings I've never even dreamt of. I've been too scared to tell you because I was too scared to even admit what they really were to myself. I really, really like you, Kurt. And I want to be with you. Will you please transfer to McKinley with me?"

OPTION 2) "Kurt. I know how much you miss McKinley. And I know things haven't been the same for you here ever since you left the Warblers. I think that maybe you should go back. And I want to come with you"

OPTION 3) "I'm just going to come out and say it. I think I love you. And I want to transfer to McKinley with you."

OPTION 4) "Kurt I think its time you came back to your home… McKinley. You don't belong here. You don't think your safe there. So I'm coming with you. You can't stop me"

OPTION 5) "Kurt… I've been thinking a lot lately. And I can only come to one conclusion. I am completely and irrevocably in love with you"

I can't decide! Please help!

Yours truly,

_Blaine Anderson_

PS. Um, he has silk handmade sheets, designed by him and Mercedes. They made a whole collection. And none of them have Harry Potter on them.

PPS. So Jealous :P

PPPS. Did you catch the Twilight reference? I put it there just for you ;)

B.A

111

Blaine,

Because of the Twilight reference you get a sucky opening (that's what she said) :P

And yeah saying Dapper and Boii together SO mesh.

And shouldn't you have waited till Kurt said yes to ask the 'rents? A little presumptuous if you ask me…

And AGAIN WITH THE LISTS? I thought I'd seen the last of those…

Hmm this is what I think

GAY

Too pushy

Desperate

BITCH! :O

(if possible) GAYER

Man, you don't have to put so much thought into everything. Just go up to Kurt and tell him how you feel. It doesn't matter what you say or even how you say it. It just matters that you know how you feel. The words will come!

Yeah I can be deep…

Good Luck Man

From,

Your Diary

PS. Um, stalker

PPS. SO NOT JEALOUS

PPPS. No I didn't catch it. I don't watch Twilight. Because I am not A) A tween girl with a crush on Taylor Lautner's abs B) A teen gay male with a pedophilic crush on Robert Patterson

Y.D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMFG did everyone watch Original Song yet? I FREAKING DIED! Klaine 4ever! **

**Disclaimer: Hahaha do I even need to say it?**

**Happy Reading :)**

Dearest Bestest Most Nonpareil Awesomest Diary EVER,

I used to think love was the most hard thing to define in the world. There are so many types of love, love of family and friends and then love of music and of singing. But now I know that love is just… simple. When your in it, it's the simplest thing. Because there's no need to define it. Because it doesn't matter what it is. All that matters is that you have it, and the person your in love with does too.

I found that out today, Diary.

Last night I marched straight into the common rooms with the full intention of telling him number one on the list (I worked HARD on that list diary! And number one was NOT GAY). But then I saw him. He was sitting at a desk, piecing together Pavarotti's casket for the funeral. Kurt may have (unintentionally) killed him, but he and Pavarotti bonded. They were like friends. So he was going to the funeral too.

But what struck me was that he was just so… beautiful. So perfect and… I don't know. I just… knew. I loved him.

"Kurt" I called softly. He looked up and smiled. My heart began to race. I sat down in the seat next to him "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, even though I think if he said no I would have blurted it out anyway. But thankfully Kurt just replied

"Sure" and set away his task. I inched a little closer and took his hand in mine

And I won't tell you exactly what I said Diary. It's too personal, even to share with you. But I'm not entirely convinced you're not David so maybe I made the right choice there…

All I will say is that Kurt still (by some miracle) loves me. And now he knows that I love him. It took me long enough to realize but now I know its true. And this is the last entry that I will write from my dorm room. We start back at McKinley on Monday…

I'll miss Dalton. I will. But I know now that Kurt is so worth giving up everything for. Besides, the things that truly matter, like my friends and the memories… they'll stay with me anyway.

The only thing that I am truly sad to leave behind, Diary, is you. You've given me some good advice and even if you are just a notebook, or David or one of the others, you've really helped me. So thank you. And I'll really miss you.

Thank you, once again for everything.

Your faithful confider,

Blaine Anderson

PS. Give me a break – I'm in love. We do strange things when we are in love. But for Kurt I am willing to give up Twilight.

PPS. You are so jealous

111

Dear Blaine,

That was deep man. If I was a real person and not just a notebook I'd be crying.

You and Kurt totally got it on didn't you ;) I'm happy for you, man. And can I just say ABOUT FREAKING TIME!

What are you talking about Blaine? Why would you leave me behind? Even if I was David (which I'm not) I'd still be able to pop over time to time and give you random advice. And if I was a real answering diary (like Tom Riddle's! except minus the whole possessed by a fraction of Volemort's soul…) I'd be able to give you advice all the time!

So please. Take me with you.

Your Bestest Most Nonpareil Awesomest

Diary (EVER)

PS. Alright, I'll forgive you for being in love (this time…)

PPS. YOU HAD TO GO AND SPOIL THIS WHOLE NICE DIARY ENTRY WITH THIS? UGH BLAINE I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!

PPPS. **SO NOT JEALOUS!**


End file.
